Divorcio
by Asura Aoi
Summary: [SasuSaku] [Oneshot] ‘¿Por qué nos divorciamos?’ Y es que…no sabía que responder…solo sabía que lo habían hecho por el bien del niño…pero no sabía que le iba a afectar…


_**Divorcio**_

-

-

-

**¿Resumen?**

[SasuSaku [Oneshot '¿Por qué nos divorciamos?' Y es que…no sabía que responder…solo sabía que lo habían hecho por el bien del niño…pero no sabía que le iba a afectar…

**Advertencias:** Ya te darás una idea…xD

Autor: **Asura Aoi**

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto ni el resto de sus personajes son míos…esto es sin fin lucrativo.

**Notas de Autor:** Pues…pensaba hacerlo lemon…pero pues ya quedó así xD…

-

-

-

**Capitulo I: Un miembro más**

-

-

-

**Siempre** le miraba indecente…y siempre enfrente de la gente. ¿Qué no podía estar un minuto discreto? No, siempre era un indecente y pervertido…siempre, incluso cuando estaban en pleno desarrollo de su divorcio…le miraba indecente.

Jodido vestido negro que se puso…con esa maldita abertura que dejaba ver gran parte de su muslo izquierdo…y ese escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, malditas zapatillas…le cansaban con el solo hecho de verlas. Era insoportable.

Y allí estaba…mirándole indecentemente…otra vez…el pasatiempo: contar cuantas veces le ha visto el escote y la pierna que cruzaba…cinco la primera, tres la segunda…seis con esta miradita muy indiscreta.

- _Se te van los ojos Uchiha_ - pensó -

Pero se hacía el tonto. Él tenía una copa llena de vino y apenas si le daba un sorbo, ella ya la tenía medio vacía. Si. Uchiha solo tomaba vino cuando quería ver a una mujer de mucho escote…una regla invisible en su vida. Pero es algo que no es imposible de ver…y es que, no era la primera fiesta en la que el peliazulado le miraba el escote. Esa era la tercera.

Bebió otro sorbo y rió fingidamente.

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! - gritaba un rubio eufórico -

- Dobe…baja la voz…

Uchiha Sasuke era el peor hombre del mundo en cuestiones amorosas…pero ya iba aprendiendo… ¿no? Después de ese lindo divorcio y quedar en completa libertad, ¿quién no iba a aprender?

No por algo se divorcio. Y el ser indecente de esa manera…era que él tenía algo en mente. Algo…pervertidamente en mente.

El tiempo en esa reunión fue rápido para alguien como ella. Esa misión era solamente de espionaje, algo definitivamente fácil…y Naruto siempre lo tenía que hacer todo difícil, con sus gritos e inocencia las cosas se complicaban. Fue fácil para alguien como el nivel de él y ella, sonsacar información entre tanta gente de alto linaje. Como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

- Creo que es todo…dobe… - murmuro el peliazulado -

Ella se expreso irónicamente.

- Para eso si eres discreto… - le dijo ella molesta -

- ¿Quieres callarte para no jodernos la misión?

¡La gota que derramó el vaso ha caído! Maldito sea el día en el que se casó con él…jodida sea la hora en el que dijo el 'si'.  
Bendito sea el día en el que se divorcio…Maldito sea el Uchiha y su indiscreción. Ella bufó molesta. Se retiraron del lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y él seguía con su mirada en el escote. Ella ya ni se molesto en mirarlo peligrosamente, ya no…aunque le molestaba que él fuera de esa manera…estúpido Icha Icha Paradise. Estúpido de Kakashi. Estúpido de Naruto.

Estúpidos hombres.

La luna aluzaba las calles de Konoha con romanticismo, el ambiente perfecto para correr a brazos de tu amado. Estupideces. Simplemente así. ¿Desde cuando pensaba así? Cuando supo lo que era el infierno al casarse con el demonio en persona, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo costumbre es costumbre… ¿verdad?

Las puertas de su hogar se abrieron, todo estaba apagado, completamente en la oscuridad. Y eso le gustaba a él. Y a ella no. Siempre terminaban de la misma manera. Siempre. Por eso siempre tenía que haber una luz prendida…que no fuera la de la cocina claro.

- ¿Contento? - le pregunto fastidiada -

- No. Déjame dormir en casa con mi hijo.

Y todo comienza con un no. Con ese jodido no. Pero claro, estar con Sasuke cinco años algo tiene que pegarse ¿no? Y eso fue, su orgullo. Y ella nunca iba a admitir que ese alguna vez no le gustó…porque si lo decía…diría que le gustaba lo que seguía de ese 'no'.

- ¿Mami…Papi?

Y esa fue la luz que se prendió. Un pequeño niño de no mas de cinco años caminaba hacía ellos temeroso, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y llevaba un oso de felpa en sus manos…el famoso Teddy. Uchiha Rey. El pequeño egoísta.

- ¿Rey?

El pequeño reconoció la voz de su madre y se lanzó hacía sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente…eso siempre sucedía cuando ella llegaba de alguna misión o hospital. Y siempre le quitaba la diversión…el hijo, el peor enemigo del padre. Así definía Sasuke a su hijo. Pero a la vez era por quien se mantenía con vida, por mantener a su hijo. Sabía que Sakura no podía con todo.

- Ya pequeño…no llores…ya estoy aquí…

Sasuke bufó molesto. Ese era un niño bastante mimado.

Precisamente el niño le pidió que lo fuera a dormir y así lo hizo, ella lo llevo a dormir mientras él se quitaba la estúpida corbata que lo estaba ahorcando, maldita sean las corbatas, pensó.

- El niño ya se durmió…

El peliazulado sonrió con arrogancia, se levantó de la cama y con paso lento se acerco a su esposa, quien le parecía más ocupada acomodando su lugar de dormir. Una vez allí…rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello con lentitud.

- No Sasuke…

Él le ignoro y siguió besándole, acomodando el frágil cuerpo de Sakura entre el suyo. Y ella bufó molesta.

- Que no…el juez dijo que no…

Sonrió con arrogancia y le susurro al oído:

- Que se joda el juez - mordió el lóbulo de su oreja -

- Cállate…entiende que por esto nos divorciamos Sasuke… - decretó la pelirrosada molesta -

El sonrió aún con más arrogancia…para colmar la paciencia de ella.

- ¿Y que? - pregunto burlón - Tengo derecho a ponerme celoso…

- Derecho que perdiste al divorciarte conmigo…

Él parecía haber ignorado lo que ella había dicho… ¿Qué no estaban divorciados? Se supone que Sasuke solo iría a ver a su hijo…y ya no tendría mas contacto con Sakura mas que un 'hola' y 'adiós'…pero parecía que el Uchiha no entendía.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? - mascullo ella -

- No - respondió él volteándola para besarla -

Ella luchó solo un poco para luego rendirse y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. Se besaron con pasión y dulzura, con amor y rapidez. De nuevo…otra vez.

No se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban en la cama…abrazados, besándose de nuevo, otra vez…como lo recordaban de hace buen tiempo. Extrañamente…Sasuke se sentía bien consigo mismo…pero a la vez culpable. Sabía que ambos habían tomado la decisión de divorciarse por el bien del pequeño…que solo sufría cuando oía los gritos de ambos cuando se peleaban.

Era realmente frustrante.

Desnudos, besándose con pasión y con dulzura. Con aquella que anhelaban desde hace buen tiempo. Sin embargo…violaban la ley y su contrato de divorcio. Sintió cuando ella dejo de besarlo…y reprocho por ello.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le pregunto ella mirándole con ternura -

- Ya la hiciste…

Se volcó y quedo sobre ella, ataco su cuello con besos y ternura. Ella solo correspondió a dar suspiros.

- No otra… - le susurro -

Sasuke asintió con ese típico 'hmn' pero aún así, no dejo de atacarla con besos.

- ¿Por qué nos divorciamos? - pregunto ella sin escrúpulo -

Él paró y le miró a los ojos, de nuevo con esa pregunta. Le beso tiernamente los labios, no sabía que responder, no sabía…mas bien no sabía el por que, lo único que sabía era que se habían divorciado por el bien del niño…para que él dejará de sufrir. Solo eso. Nada más. ¿No había algo mas? Ella le miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese lindo brillo que siempre le gusto.

- No se…

Se tiró a un lado de ella, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar por un largo rato.

- ¿Entonces…por que estamos divorciados si no sabemos la razón? - habló ella dolida -

- Que yo recuerde…tu me diste el divorcio - aclaró el peliazulado -

Sakura le miró mal.

- De nuevo con eso…creo que ya recordé por que nos divorciamos…

Sasuke le miró de nuevo.

- Pues ni tan divorciados…volvimos a hacer el amor… - dijo - Y no es la primera vez después del divorcio…

Él tenía razón…le costaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Se sentó furiosa en la cama, la rabia le había cegado el sentido de la razón.

- ¡Entonces por que jodidos vienes! - gritó ella rabiosa - ¡No debes estar aquí…me haces daño!… - y rompió a llorar -

Y se le había armado a Sasuke. Otra vez…desde hace buen tiempo que estaban de esa manera. Hacían el amor, ella se enfurecía, lloraba y él la consolaba. Rutina de cada vez que tenían misión como equipo. Le miró con piedad y pensó '_otra vez no…_'

- Alguien me odia allá arriba… - susurro -

- ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! - eso no se lo había dicho - ¡Siempre me tienes que arruinar la vida!… ¡Eres un idiota…un malnacido!… ¡Yo no se porque no puedo odiarte!… En vez de odiarte te amo más…

Y eso último…aunque no lo oyó bien le gusto. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad le dejo de inundar…para ser remplazado por uno de alegría.

- Sakura…

- ¡Joder…lárgate! - lo que fácil viene…fácil se va -

¿Qué hacer? La dijo que aún lo amaba…pero su hijo sufriría si alguna vez se peleaban…vaya dilema ¿no?…Ese era uno de los momentos mas problemáticos de su vida. Definitivamente…esa mujer era un caos total…y por alguna extraña razón…le amaba también.

Intento abrazarla mas ella se alejó. Mantenía su vista en su exesposa, quien seguía llorando a mares. Rayos…hacía ese esfuerzo inútil por no fijarse en los atributos de ella.

- Sakura…tranquila por favor…

Ella le miró con odio.

- ¿¡Como quieres que este tranquila teniendo a mi exesposo en mi cama!?… - gritó fúrica -

Le colmo la paciencia. De nuevo teniendo que aguantarse sus instintos carnales, verla así: molesta, llorando, sonrojada…desnuda…no es que le gustara, si no que con el solo hecho de ponerse histérica le hacía ver sexy…ahora recordaba por que se había casado con ella.

- Maldita sea…cállate ya… - le susurro muy despacio -

- Sasuke…se supone que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver… ¿entonces porque acabamos de tener sexo? - inquirió lastimera -

- Por que tu y yo sabemos que aún nos seguimos queriendo…lo sabes…Sa-ku-ra… - le besó de nuevo -

Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos…de nuevo. Sakura parecía haber entrado en trance cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke vagar por sus curvas, cuando sintió una mano de él apretar su pecho. Le correspondió con lentitud, entregándose a él. El jodido despertador sonó. Sasuke lo golpeo y la siguió besando.

X

- ¿Mami?

Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con una personita enfrente de ella, mirándole con dulzura y confusión.

- Son las once de la mañana… ¿no voy a ir a la academia? - le pregunto el pequeño - ¿Y por que papi esta aquí?

Y él niño le había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Sasuke oyó todo…pero prefirió no decir nada. Sería mejor dejar a su hijo con la duda.

- Hijo…duérmete otro rato… - le dijo Sakura cansada -

- No tengo sueño… ¿Y por que estas desnuda? - le pregunto el niño inocentemente -

Sasuke bufó molesto…él solo quería dormir.

- Rei…hijo…si te duermes otro rato te comprare un helado de chocolate… - chantajeó Sasuke -

El niño sonrió y se acomodó entre el pequeño hueco que había entre su padre y su madre.

Tal vez…Rei nunca sabría que fue lo que hicieron sus padres en la madrugada…por que…extrañamente, él despertó al oír ciertos ruiditos que mencionaban el nombre de su padre…tal vez…con él pasó del tiempo lo descubriría.

¿Y el divorcio? El pequeño documento que lo afirmaba…ya no fue encontrado.

-

-

-

**X… … … … … …Fin… … … … … …X**

-

-

-

**¡Hola!** Aquí un arranque de dedos xD…tan solo abrí el Word y comencé a escribir, generalmente lo hubiera usado para otra cosa pero luego dije 'mejor lo escribo y lo publico por que si no voy a perder la idea'

Ya no se ni como me quedo…acepto todo tipo de criticas…

**A****s**_**u**_**ra A**_**o**_**i**


End file.
